Everything for her
by Djar
Summary: After the final battle Harry recives a card from his mom that makes him have a life changing decision. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Everything for her.

Summary: After the final battle Harry finds a card from his mom that makes him have a life changing decision.

We find Harry in his room thinking about his life.

A month has passed since the defeat of voldemort and apparently it had not expected effect.

(Harry P.O.V.)

"**Flashback"**

When a person dies usually his/her soul dies and leaves the body, the body decomposes, and their power starts disappearing with time.

But since Harry and voldemort had a connection, when voldemort died all of his power was passed to him.

However because of that same connection harry couldn't hit his magical maturity which was when he would gain the power.

So a few days after the light victory, his magical maturity hit him, and hit him hard.

Apparently if a person killed a magical thing before his/her magical maturity or used it a lot, they would gain said thing's magical energy and if they are lucky some abilities too.

Of course if this was the case then the purebloods would make their children spend day in, day out crushing magical things right?

Wrong. There is 3 ways to do this.

First they could kill/destroy some REALLY powerful things, say like a philosopher stone, or a 1000 years old basilisk, or even a dragon, or a giant spider, or maybe a ritually powered up wizard, only then would they gain some magic.

Well that's not true killing/destroying a lot of thing with medium power would work too, say like 100 dementors, or a lot of zombies inside a lake, or even a closet full of time turners(1).

Second for a person to gain magic from an object it had to be in a very saturated place, like Hogwarts, but even then if the person used that object just once or for a full year in every day the amount of magic the person could use was very little since he/she would only receive a tine peace of magic from that one object, to be able to use more a person would have to use a lot of magical devices or he could accidently smash the place where they are kept and gain a lot more.

Even then if the person had done all of this, they would still have to use their own magic, so unfortunately it would only work for people with big magical cores.

And thus for step 2 you usually needed step 1.

The third step seems a little simpler but in fact is harder, and it only gives some abilities and even then they could not be useful.

They can get the favour of a magical being.

How they do this is up to them, but usually the simpler way would be to save one.

Like a unicorn being sucked dry of his blood.

Or maybe get one to heal you.

Like a phoenix crying over a wound.

Of course if the person was only doing that for power or skills they would get none.

So step nº 3 didn't work for the power hungry.

Of course no power comes free so even if someone out there could do even one of these things, then on their magical maturity they would be assaulted my some pain.

Not too much to the point of unconsciousness, but it would still be strong. But should someone receive more than one 'gift', then they would get much more pain.

"**Flashback End"**

Those were the thoughts that crossed harry after IT.

"**Flashback"**

Everything was going well there were parties everywhere people were happy.

He was in the Great Hall having breakfast like any other day, Hermione and Ron were probably somewhere having fun since he hadn't seen either of them in 2 days.

He still couldn't believe they were together. The two kids whose first interaction and main activity was argue with each other.

'Um maybe that was sexual frustration? But from first year? Dam, definitely don't wana be the godfather of all their children, maybe the first 2'.

'Live is actually starting to look....ugh'

Suddenly harry was starting to feel bad, scratch that he was horrible.

The pain just kept getting bigger and bigger, holding the scream that was threatening to get out was starting to be difficult. Until...

(normal P.O.V.)

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH"

All in the Great Hall were choked by the sudden scream and started thinking they were being attacked, that is until they turned a saw the boy-who-won.

What they saw made many gasp in shock for it appeared that he was in great pain, and screaming bloody murder .

Many ran to his side to try and help him but it was all for nothing.

"Move out of the way, move out of the way" said madam Pomfrey "we must move him to the hospital wing, NOW."Once again madam Pomfrey proved to be a seasoned healer by having a cold head even at the sight of one of her most special attendants.

"**Flashback End"**

After that it has only been a haze for harry being the only thing he could feel was pain.

For 25 days he had been in a real of pain having only awaken 5 days ago.

Yesterday Professor Dumbledore(2) had come and explained what had happened to him to the best of his abilities.

After that he had asked about Ron and Hermione and Albus had told him that they had left the day before his incident to go look for Hermione's parents.

They had left.

Without him.

That had hurt. It was always the 3 of them, the Golden trio.

But now, now they left.

He felt betrayed but knew that it would happen soon so he let it go.

"Harry"

"Wa? Oh hi Remus(3) how are you? Asked harry

" I am fine Harry, but there is something that I have for you, I was looking at the things I had ... gained from wills of ... dead friends when I found a letter that Sirius should have gave to you, but since he was on the run he could never go get it. It's a letter from your mom. Here it is you want me to leave?"

"Yes please" asked an incredulous harry.

He never had got know his mom, all people would say was that she was good at charms, very beautiful and only started dating father in her 7 year.

**Dear Harry**

**I am writing this letter since I have a feeling that I won't survive my next encounter with voldemort.**

**I now look at your face and I can't help but feel that I should have done more to ensure that you stay safe, unfortunately I am just one women but there is something I need to tell you.**

He couldn't believe. Here was proof that he was loved. A women had gave her life for him, even made the impossible by stopping the killing curse, and still she thought she could do more.

**I know this may come as a shock since probably you have been living with your godfather but I didn't love your father.**

!!!???

**I know this is not something I should say in a last letter for my only son but I don't want you to ... go with your godfather and father footsteps.**

**James in the beginning of my 7 year saved me from some death eaters, and so I owned him a life debt.**

**Using this he made me date, and later on marry him.**

**I tried to fight but I was bound by my magic.**

**So I moved in with him, and some time later I had you.**

**Before your sex was known I wanted to name you Rose were you a girl or Thorn were you a bit. I know you must be thinking what is it with me and flowers, but it's that my family had a tradition of naming our children after botanic things like flowers.**

**Your father of course when he learned you were going to be a boy gave you the most common name Harry.**

**I know this card may be a bit of a shock but don't be mistaken, I will always love you no matter what is your name. Even if I do prefer to call you my little Thorn.**

**With lots of love**

**Your Mother**

**Lily Evans **

Just then the letter was hit by a tear.

The reason why? Harry for the first time since Sirius death was crying.

He stood there for a while allowing the tears and sobs to get out, trying to sort his emotions.

After managing to calm down he felt something rise in his chest.

It was anger, no, not anger. It was rage of the likes he never felt before.

Greater that when Cedric died.

Even greater that when Sirius died.

And answering his rage's call, his magic came.

He wanted to kill his father. And answering that wish his magic got to work.

To be able to use his magic to the fullest, a simple wand wouldn't work he needed more, so his magic created more.

First it searched for proper material. Being it's chosen the body of the dragon harry accidently killed in his 4º year.

(Dragon reserve)

Since the dragon that harry fought was crushed by boulders made of the castle stones, his skin couldn't be used for armour or cloths, so they laid it the dragon reserve thinking that maybe another dragon would feed of it.

But that was not the case. The dragons knew that the body belonged to the one that defeated it so they left it in peace.

And it as waited to this day, barely decomposed because of to the dragon great magic, until it was needed.

Its long wait has come to an end.

Slowly the bones of the body started to get out of it and join together until all that was left was a pure white staff the size of a grown man.

Next all the claws of the body went to the top of the staff and started uniting until only 3 diamond strong claws were left, they began in the top of the staff and curved a little to the side and the upwards, making it seem like they are holding something.

After that almost all of the scales start to get of the skin of the dragon and start to attach them self to the staff until it is all covered by scales giving it a black like appearance, completely the opposite of how it was. However some of the sharper scales disappeared.

Finally the heart, brain, muscle, eyes, and blood of the dragon condense until all there is left is an orb the colour of green fire that seems to be emitting pure raw power. Attaching itself in the middle of the 3 claws the staff was ready to be used, so using is mode of transportation the air the staff headed at great speed to Hogwarts to its master.

(Forbidden Forest)

Next the magic started to look for a measure of defence, and found its mark in the robes of the dementors harry killed in his 3º year.

Since the power of Harry attack was so great, the cloaks that survived were but mere rags in the soil, but since it was already washed in harry magic and were part of a magical being it was attuned to him.

Since it once belonged to dementors they had the skill to give despair to its bearer enemies, all the while feeding of those feelings. Now that they belonged to harry he would only get more energy.

As the cloaks were atoned with each other they only needed to join together until in the place of the rags was a cloak so dark that it seemed to draw the light of the surrounding area.

The cloak had at the base of it all the scales that had disappeared so that when harry wished he could spin and harm his enemies.

Once finished, the cloak started to go to its master at a slower pace than the staff since it was closer.

(Hogwarts)

(Harry P.O.V.)

How could he?

How could he do this to his wife?

All this time I thought I had 2 in love parents, and now I find out that my mother was forced!!!

It was his fault that she died god dam it!!!

It was his fault that her dreams were crushed. When I get my hands on him I'm...

No I must stay calm.

I now have power to help her, but first I must get answers.

And then...

Then his father would pay.

He would pay.

--

Wow if it wasn't for the threat of dying I would call harry a mama's boy

This was my longest chapter ever.

Of course I only made 5 chapters so far in my writher history but who cares?

Now let me explain why harry likes his mother so much.

All his life he has had visions of her dying trying to protect him from the killing curse.

Now you tell me if you never had love, and your dreams are of your mother begging, the greatest dark lord of the last years, who usually just by saying his name makes the general population shiver, to kill her instead of you, and then take the first killing course for you wouldn't you worship her?

Wouldn't you hope that one day you could feel that motherly love and do anything to make her happy?

This story was made based on this idea, and that James actually made Lily marry him.

I would like to point out that I gained the idea of the forced marriage from the author "Ignatia Emrys Nox" and his story "Of Evans blood and magic: a journey begins" , but I am not copying him, I just used one of his (minor I hope since the plot isn't that far, but I hope what he is making is totally different from what I am making) ideas.

Now for those of you reading this that are waiting for the next chapter of "The Black Mage" you are going to wait just a little longer.

If it

--

In this story when Harry and company fought in the ministry Harry accidently broke the place where the ministry guarded the time turners.

(2) Albus is alive in this story.

(3)Remus and Tonks didn't die.


	2. Chapter 2

Some people have been asking what is going to be Harry pairing.

Its going to be Harry/Lily but I am considering Lily an oc because we know very little of her, and what we know is going to not happen in my history.

Now a question for the readers:

Should Snape be good or bad?

Send me your opinions.

--

The great hall of Hogwarts could only be described by one word.

Chaos.

Just moments ago there has been a wave of power that washed over them:

"Flashback"

Everything was alright for the attendants of Hogwarts.

As usual the feast was filed with nothing but good food.

The hall was covered with the decorations of the party the seemed to be never ending.

All over the place you could see people chatting happily, even in the slyterin table there seamed to be happiness, like just some days ago they were all fighting for they're lives.

But suddenly there seamed to be something wrong.

Slowly people started to feel heaviness in the air as if it was hard to breath.

By now a great number of people were able to feel it and the number just continued to grow.

"Look at the roof!!!"

As every one look up they started to feel fear for what might be happening.

The roof of the great hall, usually with the image of a sky full of stars was covered in dark clouds that had thunder striking between them every second.

In the very middle of the roof was what looked like the eye of a cyclone seen from space, but instead of going down it was going up, to what looked like a black hole.

By now everyone was terrified since no one knew what was happening, even Dumbledore had a worried look on his face.

But suddenly the doors of the hall start to open at a very slow pace making every one turn to them to see who had arrived.

As the doors open the wave of power and the storm at the roof seem to start to calm down, and when the occupants of the great hall see the mystery guy made get surprised by what they see.

At the entrance of the hall stood the boy-who-lived.

Now just by seen such a great celebrity shouldn't surprise many people, granted Harry hasn't been seen in a long time and many people started to believe that maybe he had died or gone into hiding, but what really surprised the people was his posture.

The first thing everyone noticed was his eyes.

His eyes anyone could tell you were the most green it could go, but now, now they seemed to shine with power.

Many flinched at seeing that thinking it was a pair of Avada Kedavras (sp?) heading their way.

Also you could hear of how his eyes always had a fire in them that didn't seem to go out. Well they couldn't be more wrong,

Harry's eyes now had a coldness so strong that if it were to look at a pool it would freeze in a second.

They were also silted like the eyes of a snake, and seemed to have a sharpness to them that gave the idea of a very calculating mind.

The second thing they noticed was his clothes.

He was wearing a cloak so dark that it gave the appearance of absorbing the light around it.

The edges of the cloak were adorned with many runes of a long forgotten language and the bottom was adorned with bony white blades.

The third thing to be noticed, but this one less obvious because of the cloak, was his body.

Whatever baby fat he still had left in his face had disappeared since people last saw him, giving his face an aristocratic feel to it that most lords had, his hair, once a mess now was ... still a mess, but now it had a stylish look to it.

All of this had many people interested because this was a side of him that very few had ever seen.

This was the Harry Potter that has faced Voldemort 6 times and lived to tell the tale, this was the boy that faced a spirit, that faced a basilisk, that faced 100 dementors, that was the winner of the tri-wizard tournament, and the man that later would oppose Voldemort and kill him.

Others were looking at him with lust in their eyes, do to his changes finding him to be hot.

This was mainly by girls but there seemed to be some guys into it to. (there will be no man/man sorry fans but not gone happen)

As he walked down the hall some started to notice one last thing, but this put almost everyone that noticed on edge.

Granted seeing the golden boy with eyes as cold as that would be strange but not given a lot of thought, however bypassing all the coldness and the glowing it was possible to notice... anger.

No, not anger this was more this was more.

This was pure barely controlled fury.

As he reached the head table the students and teachers noticed that the power wave and the storm over them had calmed down.

"Professor Dombledore, could you please confirm if this letter if true?" said Harry with a very, very cold voice.

"M boy I think this I snot the ...." said the Headmaster until he was interrupted by Harry.

"Headmaster. Read the letter. Now!!"

A bit startled by his student aggressive behaviour, the Headmaster started reading the letter, hoping to find the reason of the strange behaviour.

Finishing the letter Dumbledore turns to Harry and says.

"Yes my boy this is true but I fail to understand what the problem is to make you act this way."

"... You fail to realize the problem Headmaster?" said Harry with his head downcast.

"Why yes, this happens all the time, there is nothing wrong with it" answered Dumbledore.

".......Nothing _wrong_ Headmaster?"

"I don't understand Har..."

"**Don't' ever call me that again!!! **You think **this** is normal??To have someone take **everything we have and hold dear because of a debt****??"** screamed an enraged Harry.

"Now calm down, there is nothing that can be done, once someone is saved by another in a life or death situation he/she owns his/hers saviour by magic itself."

Not everyone wanted to see how Harry would react to this.

Since it wasn't possible to see his face because of his hair and because of not knowing what was happening some of the more cautious people had their wands out in case they needed to defend themselves.

"Magic itself you say? Then I will just have to do something about that no?"Said Harry while he raised his arm.

Once the people saw him raise his arm, they started to expect many things, but nothing was even close to what he did.

"Come to me Black Dragon." With those words something started to materialize in his hand at first it appeared to be nothing but a stick, but after a while the scales started to appear, the claws and finally the crystal ball.

The moment Black Dragon was completed Harry hit the floor with the base of it and at that moment the world stopped.

For just a second nothing happen and the students and staff of Hogwarts started to wonder if this wasn't just some bad joke made by the Boy-who-lived.

Of course this was just for a second, in the next one chaos happened.

The wave of power that had happened some time ago came back, but this time it was stronger, more controlled, and everyone was able to see where it was coming from.

The energy was so much the tables were thrown from their places to the wall, many students cried in pain but were for the most part alright.

Most of the teachers were all right having draw their wands fast enough to rise a protective barrier, however because the energy was so much they could do nothing but watch the event unfold in front of their eyes.

And in the middle of it all stood Harry, with Black Dragon a bit buried in the stone floor, with many cracks round it, as he screamed to the world.

"**My mother gave everything for me, if you think I will stay put and do nothing you are wrong!!! ****I am Thorn Blackdragon, I will do the impossible, I will change history, and may God have pity on those that threaten my mother for I will have none."**

No one could beleave their eyes, Harry the Boy-who-live now Thorn had this kind of power?

They knew that he was strong, after all you had to be so you could stand to Voldemort.

But this ?

This was a monstrosity, no human being could be this powerfull. It just wasn't natural.

But here was the leving proof and his power seems to still be growing. How was that possible?

The anser came in the form of sudent weakness.

The smarter students realised that Thorn was somehow taking their magic away from them to power the spell that he was about to perform.And with a final shockwave of magic Thorn was gone to do what he had promised to do.

"This is where we part ways Headmaster I must go to her. Don't' worry we will meet sooner that you expect. **Tempus Portus ".**

--

And there goes Harry, but now I will start to call him Thorn.

And don't forget to tell me if you want Snape good or bad k?

Heling


	3. Chapter 3

**(This is the corrected version without the Moogle/muggle. To those that pointed the error thank you for your help)**

Alright people I am going to make a poll in my profile to know if Snape should be good or bad please go there and answer.

Now I want to ask you readers a favor.

English is not my first language so obviously there will be grammar errors if you see a big one please tell so I can correct it.

"People talking"

'People thinking'

**S" **Parseltongue speaking**"S**

--

(In the previous chapter)

"**My mother gave everything for me, if you think I will stay put and do nothing you are wrong!!! I am Thorn Blackdragon, I will do the impossible, I will change history, and may God have pity on those that threaten my mother for I will have none."**

And with a final shockwave of magic Thorn was gone to do what he had promised, and he never breaks his promises.

--

(Time/space hole)

For what felt like days, years or maybe what was just some minutes and seconds, all Thorn could see was an assortment of colors and a sea of unfocused images.

During all of it Thorn could feel his energy reserves getting weaker and weaker.

'It doesn't matter I should have enough to make it'

Finally after and uncertain amount of time it stopped.

How it happened was a bit strange, first all the colors disappeared, and then the images stopped allowing the one he was currently seeing (the image) to start focusing.

(Alley in a neighborhood in the outskirts of York)

In a normal alley we see something very unusual happen.

In a specific spot the air seems to start shimmering until Thorn simply appears.

'I made it.'

Looking around Thorn starts to look around to see where he is.

'It appears I am in some alley.'

Leaving the alley he sees a street similar to Privet Drive but while there all the houses were exactly the same here each house had a personal touch from the owner.

Making sure no one was looking at him or to close, Thorn starts seeing how his magic is.

'Ok, I don't know how to use most of my magic skills, I can probably only use them subconsciously but that's it, I better start learning how to use them and fast, after all there is a war at this time. Moving on my Magic reserves appear to be at 35%, but my time magic is empty and not recharging....Um could this be my magic trying to stop a paradox(1)? I will have to look into it. But first changing my clothes so as not to appear like a freak to the muggle, and my appearance too I'm Not going to be mistaken as a Potter. '

Conjuring a mirror Thorn started thinking of how he should look

'From the photos that I have of Potter I am already somewhat different looking from him but maybe I should change my hair color maybe to the opposite of black... white it is.'

Wiling his magic to change his hair color at a molecular level(after all if he's going to change it to not look like a Potter why not make it so that his children get it).

Slowly but surely his hair starts changing from its roots to its ends to a shiny white.

Satisfied with his new appearance Thorn looks at his black cloak with the white blades.

'As nice as this is I can't walk around in it at least not in a non-magical area, and even there I bet if people see me in it they will think I'm a dark wizard.'

Again wiling his magic to change his cloak, it turned the cloak into a black 2 tailed trench coat, under that it made a black cotton t-shirt and also some black pants (think Dante Devil May Cry 3 in black with a black t-shirt (2)).

'Almost perfect but there's something missing... I know'

Conjuring a black sunglass and putting it on Thorn turns to the last problem.

His staff.

'Not even in the magical zones is my staff normal since only Merlyn used one. Oh well better turn it into a wand.'

And so Thorn turned his staff into a very simple black wand.

'Ok, I'm all set, now I think I should go to Gringots and claim the Slytherin vault as my own.

(Outside the Leaking cauldron)

Today London was the place of a very unusual sight.

Walking down Charing Cross Road was a teen in his seventeen years, he wore a black trench coat with a black t-shirt underneath and black pants.

With is white that must be painted he gave the image of a very free teenager.

Because of this he was receiving a great amount of stares.

Those from the old people were mainly stares of disbelief not believing someone would actually paint his hair white.

The stares from the young people were the complete opposite. Almost every teenager around was looking at Thorn like he was some deity that came to the earth walk around the simple mortals.

The teenagers couldn't believe that someone would actually dare paint his hair white and dress like that, some guys looked like they wanted to revere him while some girls were looking at him with lust filed eyes.

(Leaking Cauldron)

'I never expected to make this kind of scene oh well I hope that was a one of a time event I don't think I could bear to have a fan club.'

Thankfully the Leaking Cauldron was empty so no one saw him enter, so he headed to Diagon Alley.

(Leaking Cauldron)

'I never expected to make this kind of scene oh well I hope that was a one of a time event I don't think I could bear to have a fan club.'

Thankfully the Leaking Cauldron was empty so no one saw him enter, so he headed to Diagon Alley.

(Diagon Alley)

If the reaction the Muggles did was big the wizards one was huge.

But this time almost everyone was looking at Thorn with disbelief in their eyes.

Almost everyone knew that the whiter the hair you have the more magic you have.

This was discovered because a wizard and witch almost never stops growing in magical power, and because of this the older you got the more magic you had.

However to a lot stronger person than average they could get white hair in one of their magical maturations.

The most usual was the one of the 50 year.

Having a color close to white also signified belonging to a very old family that almost never had a muggle marring in it.

The Malfoys one of the oldest English families only has whitish yellow hair, and this boy had shiny white hair.

Either he was extremely powerful and was born with the white hair or he came from a extremely old family.

And that was why most were astonished here was a pureblood from an extremely old family (because no one believe anyone could be powerful enough to be born with white hair) walking down the Alley dressed like a muggle.

So since Thorn entered the Alley till he entered Gringots the Alley practically stopped and just stared in astonishment at him.

(Gringots)

Thorn was currently waiting to be attended by a Goblin.

'Dam I really wasn't expecting that, it looks like I still have to sort some of Voldies knowledge.'

"Next" said the Goblin having finished helping the person in front of Thorn.

"Good day I would like to claim ownership over a vault."

"Very well would you please tell me the name of the family to which the vault belongs?"

"Slytherin" Thorn was impressed the only thing that gave the shock of the goblin away was the widening of his eyes.

"Rocktooth take this person to vault 14 and if he proves to own it please bring him here."

With that a goblin that was near Thorn turned around and started to go to the carts.

Thorn made hast and started following him.

(Caves under Gringots)

Getting to the vault was pretty fast considering it was one of the older ones.

Getting in it would be even faster.

Old vaults like this one usually had protections made the family that it belonged to.

Now looking at the giant double doors of Slytherin, that didn't had anything on them except for a pair of snakes engraved in the doors to look like a lock.

**S" **Open to me doors of Slytherin, open you selves, to the defeater of your former master, and your new master.**"S**

At first it seemed they wouldn't open but after a while they started opening.

"Is that proof enough?" asked Thorn to the poor goblin that could only stare at the doors that had been closed for a 1000 years.

"…Yes"

"Good I would like to know is it possible to unite a family like the Slytherin to the Blackdragon?" asked Thorn

"If you could overpower the Slytherin magic yes but for that the family Blackdragon must be pretty powerful."

"Be more powerful? Piece of cake."

Calling all of his magic and turning his staff and cloak to their true forms Thorn prepares himself to subjugate the Slytherin family.

Rocktooth could only watch as this human called the greatest concentration of magic he had ever felt in his life.

When Thorn felt that he had sufficient control over his magi, and that his cloak was ready to start absorbing magic from around him at a moment's notice, he started to attack the Slytherin vault.

His magic and that of the doors collided in a shower of sparks. Once the vault understood it was under attack it started retaliating.

For a while there seemed to be a stalemate not being any defined winner. That was until Thorn started using more of his magic and the cloak at the same time.

To the goblin it felt like the air gained a heaviness that made it difficult to breath, and at the same time he felt his energy start to leave him and go to the boy.

All around the tunnels the energy waves could be felt, but those more affected were the dragons.

As they felt the power of one of their own they started roaring to giving their support for their kin fighting somewhere in those tunnels.

Hearing those roars Thorn feels a strange feeling and acting on instinct he gives a scream of his own that seems more like the roar of a dragon that the scream of a human.

His staff reacting to the roars of the dragon and of his master starts to pulse and to emit a light that starts to also attack the doors of Slytherin.

The doors magic crumbles before this show of might and the doors them self start shining and changing now that they belong to a different master.

'What was that? It seemed like the roars were itching me forward' thought Thorn as he waited for the doors to stop shining.

When everything is calmer and the roars are no longer heard Thorn turns to the doors to see their new state.

Were once was a pair of black doors with just 2 snakes in them now stood a work of art.

In the doors was the image of a black dragon over a field of thorns.

The dragon had 2 bat like wings from his back, 5 fingers in each hand, a serpentine tail, on top of his head he had a great spike that went slightly to the back, and in the place of his eyes two horns that went to the side turned to the back and to the sides again.

He seemed prepared to burn those that stood at the entrance of the vault.

"Nice. Let's go to the Lobby shall we" said Thorn turning to the goblin.

The poor guy could only nod after seeing that event of unparallel proportions.

(Gringots Lobby)

"So you really are Lord Slytherin "said the same Goblin that had attended him and was now in front of him.

"About that now it's Lord Blackdragon. I overpowered the magic of the Slytherin vault" said Thorn.

"… You did what?"

"overpowered the magic of the Slytherin vault thus making a new family the Blackdragon, and now I would like to have a bottomless bag connected to the vault. If it's possible?" asked Thorn seeing the goblin stay there looking like a fish out of water.

"…Sure Lord Blackdragon" said the goblin before leaving.

'Good I now have a fortune, and my family is now among the ranks of the pureblood giving me a place into the wizenmagot ,now all I have to do is get a place to live and then… find Lily'

--

I know it could have been a better ending but I thought it would be best if I stopped here.

For those that didn't understand the par of Thorn claiming the Slytherin vault, Voldemort was the vaults master even if he never went there.

For the dragon part that will be explained more in the future.

Till next time and pleas go answer my poll.

Heling


	4. AN

AN

And the polls has ended with "Everything for her" wining with 21 votes and "The Black Mage " with 20

Thank you all for answering my poll. And for those that voted in "The Black Mage" don't worry instead of stopping in its production and only focus on "Everything for her" I will do differently.

This weekend I will post a new chapter for "The Black Mage" that I have finished and then i will most probably 2 -3 chapters of "Everything for her" before a new for "The Black Mage ".

By the way some people have been suggesting me to get a beta reader if you are interested please tell me.

Heling


	5. Chapter 5

"People talking"

'People thinking'

**S" **Parseltongue speaking**"S**

--

**OK I know many of you may want to kill me right now (or maybe not), but since the last updates I made I had some major problems that didn't allow me to do anything at all.**

**Then the summer came and any chance of writhing anything went down the drain.**

**But enough about my life on with the story**

--

(In the previous chapter)

"…Sure Lord Blackdragon" said the goblin before leaving.

'Good I now have a fortune, and my family is now among the ranks of the pureblood giving me a place into the wizenmagot ,now all I have to do is get a place to live and then… find Lily'

(New chapter)

We find Thorn in Gringots talking to his new account manager Silvertooth about his new vault.

"So, please tell me Mr. BlackDragon why did you fight against the Slytherin vault to gain access to it? You should have gained access just by speaking a few words in Parseltongue."

"That would be true Mr. Silvertooth, however I wasn't really fighting the vault for access."

"You weren't?" asked the surprised goblin.

"No. If I wanted to enter I could have done like you said and say a few words in Parseltongue. That way I could use the vault but it would never accept me so I entered a fight of wills to make it accept me."

"A fight of wills? And what do you mean it wouldn't accept you?" asked Silvertooth now even more interested since any new information about the magic guarding vaults was worth a lot.

"Yes. While by just speaking Parseltongue I could enter for the vault to accept me I had to pass a ...test. In this case was proving who had the more will to do what it wanted and if they the magical capacity to poll it off. In my case I wanted to enter and the vault wanted to keep me out. And when I say it wouldn't accept me I mean it wouldn't give me anything more than just gold"

"But still magic was felt all over the caves and the dragons were acting very strangely during the fight."

"…The only way for us to communicate was by using magic, usually an heir uses a ring to prove that he belongs in the family, unfortunately I don't have a ring so I had to use magic. "

"You see this? This staff was made with what was left of a Dragon that I defeated at the age of 14. When I reached my magical maturity I gained power from the dragon and this staff witch I have a connection to. "

"Because of this I think I gained a … connection with the dragon race. So when I was having the "test" there was a time when I was almost giving up, to the dragons it felt what they thought was one hatchlings losing a fight so they roared to give encouragement to their kin."

So when I heard their roars a part of me, probably the part of my magic that represents the "dragon" part, gained more will to fight and win, which happened. "

"That …explains a lot" said Silvertooth who was trying to digest all that he had learned."Just one more thing, what is that dragon now in your vaults doors? We the goblins have never seen anyone like that, and we deal a lot with dragons that guard our caves. And when don't even see how that could be a real dragon because he lacks eyes."

"…Many families use animals as their symbols because they feel that animal represents what their families stand for the best. For my family symbol I choose the image of a mythical dragon that I heard of while in the muggle world, he was Bahamuth King of the Dragon race I thought he would make a fine symbol. Now is there any place you could point me where I could get a house please?"

"Gringots has many connections with many house sellers you just have to give me your preferences and we will bring you all the houses with those specifications in a few minutes."

"I wish for my house to be 2 stories high, be a little out of a big city and please make sure that it isn't on a neighborhood where every house is exactly the same."

Seeing the questioning gaze of the goblin Thorn decided to explain a bit more.

"I lived in one neighborhood like that in my child hood and I thought it was horrible."

"Very well would you like anything while we wait?"

"No thank you."

(30 minutes later)

Thorn had in front of him various pictures and descriptions of houses for sale.

"This one seems to be the best." Said Thorn giving Silvertooth the papers of his choice.

"Very well here is the key of the house and you will be pleased to know that it is already furnished. You can leave immediately for the house if you so wish."

"Already? Dam talk about fast service."

"Gringots tries to offer the best service possible so that our clients always come back for more. Will that be all Mr. Blackdragon?"

"Yes thank you for your time Mr. Silvertooth until next time" said Thorn rising from his chair and starting to leave the room.

"The pleasure was all mine ."

(Cherry Street in front of nº 7)

'So this is my house? Looks pretty nice.'

The house was 2 stories high white, it had a nice garden in the front and a small backyard.

It had a hall with stairs for the second floor, a living room and a kitchen.

On the second floor there were 3 bedrooms, and a bathroom.

The house was in a friendly looking neighborhood with many people walking around it just enjoying the weather.

'Well now that I know my house I better go buy some clothes my dementor cloths are nice and all but it's troublesome to try to stop its leaching effects all the time'

Just as Thorn turns to leave someone hits him and he falls to the floor.

'Dam if I can be surprised by an innocent how on earth am I going to kill the DE?'

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going and so I hit you…"said the girl

"Please stop it was an honest mistake, beside I wasn't hurt so no problem."Finally Thorn looked up and saw something that he had only seen in pictures.

'Lily'

"I am so sorry for bumping in you but I wasn't looking were I was going."

Shaking himself out of his stupor Thorn rushes to answer.

"As I said there isn't a problem."

"I'm glad. By the way I'm Lily Evans" said Lily.

She had red hair, green eyes the same color as Thorns, she was wearing a green top and blue shorts.

"The name is Thorn Blackdragon".

"Blackdragon? That's a strange name."

Chuckling a bit Thorn answered" I guess it is a bit strange".

"Um hum. Say are you new here? It's just that I never saw you here before"

"Yes I'm new. I just moved actually. Hey I was going to go buy now some new clothes would you mind telling me where I can buy some?"

"Help you shopping? Sure I was just looking for something to do so might as well make a new friend."

"Thanks."

(Some hours later in front of Thorns house)

They had several hours later they had bought a whole new wardrobe for Thorn since the only thing he had was the cloths he was wearing.

Shopping has been a bit boring for Thorn but he didn't mind since he got to know Lily.

Lily. He just couldn't call her, even if mentally mom. Maybe it was because she was practically the same age, or maybe it was because he never had met her in his life, but the point was he just couldn't call her mom.

And as he spent the day with her, that idea just got stronger until now that he thought of her as a friend.

"Thanks for your help Lily, I really appreciated it."

"It's alright Thorn I had lots of fun and even made a new friend, that's if you'll be my friend. I only have friends in a privet school I go and none of them lives close to me so it gets lonely in the summer."

"Of course Lily, but you'll have to show me the interesting places."

"Alright!!" said Lily jumping of joy while Thorn just looked and laughed.

"Hey Thorn do you want to go to a nightclub tonight?" asked Lily after calming down a bit.

"Sure I don't have anything to do so I'm free."

"Great I'll come to get you at 11. Bye"

"Good bye "said Thorn before heading home to go guard his cloths.

(11 pm in front of Thorns house)

Thorn was waiting for Lily to arrive when he saw her coming from right and went to great her.

"Hi Lily."

"Hi Thorn. Just a question before we go, are you going Goth?" said Lily looking at Thorn in some of his new cloths. He had a black shirt, black trousers and black shoes.

"Goth!? Just because I like black doesn't mean I'm Goth"

"Calm down I was just kidding. Well lest go I know an awesome nightclub some streets from here".

(Nightclub "Red Night")

Lily had taken Thorn to club were they had to wait a bit at the entrance, but then were allowed in.

The club had a square dance floor, some chairs in an upper level with a bar just besides them.

The club was packing with people, dancing at the sound of the music that was chosen by the DJ of the club, while many lights flashed around.

As Thorn saw many of the people dancing in the floor he remembered something.

"Lily" screamed Thorn over the sound of the music. "I forgot to tell you I don't know how to dance".

"Don't worry" yelled Lily just as loud." Ill teach you.

For the next couple of hours Thorn and Lily dance, since proved to be an excellent learner and having great reflexes toke very little time to learn how to dance.

They were both having lots of fun when suddenly Thorn gut feeling and warning bells started going off.

'Uh oh something's coming and it ain't pretty', He thought, the appearance of many magical signals all over the block and the explosions that were heard outside of the club moments after that proved him right, 'Dam I hate being right, maybe I should really go to that divination business after all this dark lord stuff'

As the people rushed for the exit Thorn grabbed his staff turned wand in case it was necessary. Lily of course noticed this and couldn't stop herself from saying:

"You're a wizard???"

Thorn just turned to her and said.

"Yea." He said like it was perfectly normal to have magical powers.

Lily was a bit surprised by his truthful answer and would have stood there looking at him for a while if she didn't suddenly heard screams of fear outside and some that could easily be recognizable as the Avada Kedavra.

Also grabbing her wand Lily followed Thorn outside.

What they saw was the street full of DE attacking the people.

--

**I know this was the smallest chapter ever for this story and that you all deserve better after so many months.**

**Now i need a little help does anyone have a list, or knows a site with a list, of the dark spells the DE usually use beside the unforgivables?**

**I really need a list of those pls.**

**Oh and next week i'll post the new chapter for The Black Mage.  
**

**D-jar.**


End file.
